From DE 203 13 664 U1 a gas generator is known comprising a tubular housing in which a combustion chamber containing a propellant charge, an outflow chamber and a clearance volume are disposed, positioned behind one another axially. A partition disk is provided between the clearance volume and the outflow chamber and has a central opening and an integrally formed tube section which surrounds the opening. The clearance volume delimited here by the partition disk lies apart from a direct flow path from the inflow openings into the outflow chamber to the outflow openings of the same in the gas generator housing. Gas flowing into the clearance volume is forced to deflect by means of which on the one hand a cooling effect, and on the other hand a particle separation, which can be equated to a filter effect, is achieved.
It is the object of the invention to provide an improved gas generator with regard to cooling effect and particle separation.